108833-wildstar-is-not-hardcore
Content ---- ---- ---- same thing i thought when i saw this post myself. While i totally disagree with the OP ideas and thoughts on everything and the defination of things these post happen all the time and there never is a reason to fight them cause there narrow minded. | |} ---- I call dingo on that. WoW is only a hardcore game from the timesink perspective. Otherwise its a gear grind simulator like d3. Gather gear till you can mindlessly outgear every content avaible. The difficulty is completly focused on gearcheck and optimal rotation. So just min max till you win. So from a difficulty pov wow isnt hardcore. Why is wildstar not hardcore? Ok lets see it from a timesink pov. Wildstar isnt that much of a timesink yet. You do your dailies, maybe 1-2 silveruns and log out again. For a beginning of a gmae thats completly fine. Why has WoW so muhc timesink options? Because its older than most of its playerbase ;) Is wildstar hardcore from a gameplay pov? I think yes. Silver dungeons need some time to get used to it, but if you only look that even after all those weeks only the first boss of DS has fallen so far and dungeons still punish you hard for failing its hardcore. WoW used to be the same way. I remember dps pulling agro in tbc. One hit and they were gone. So: WoW is a hardcore timesink game - Wildstar is a hardcore difficulty game | |} ---- ---- ---- so *cupcake*ing much this..... | |} ---- ---- So, there cannot be one casual game and a game that is a little harder but still casual? :D It has to be always black and white? ^^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Considering the top guild in the world has only cleared the first boss of the 40 man... I think you're wrong. Come back when Guilds are clearing new raids in under 2 weeks like that other MMO. | |} ---- How was Datascape? Good? | |} ---- ---- ---- While I may hold the trophy and title of #1 SE fanboy, FFXIV is such a monumental disaster I can't even begin to fathom the sillyness you posted Balf. 1st) WoW is 'successful', but not 'good'. It is so in the same way that McDonalds is hugely 'successful' but not in the slightest bit 'good'. Both examples have inferior products that they are hugely successful at selling by making them extremely accessible to a socially manipulated audience. I've played WoW for a while, I didn't play it because it was good, I played it because many of my friends were playing it. I choked on the terrible art, the poor gameplay, and the atrocious story so I could do things with friends. They played for many of the sme reasons, but one reason that stood out was it was Easy. TLDR: success =/= good 2nd) FFXIV's failure nearly bankrupt SE. Call a pile of *cupcake* what ever you like, it's still a pile of *cupcake*, there are various reasons for this, but here isn't the place to lay them out; you can read the old XIV forums for that. ARR was a last ditch effort to prevent financial collapse, and they did it by making their original game much easier. My favorite MMO will forever be FFXI, and I will never talk bad about SE's work... but not even fanboys like me could float XIV, and in the sense that they turned a beautiful game into a dumbed down, easymode piece of *cupcake* to lure in the masses just like WoW does, yea they copied WoW, and yea it makes money just like *cupcake* McDonalds does. You can sell a man sh!t as long as you make it easy to access and convince them it's delicious... they'll eat it up all day. So, While I actually agree with you Balf (accessibility makes money in the MMO world as well as the restaurant world); the fact is a lot of us are tired of disgusting @ss big mac's and want a steak on our plates. Yea a decent steakhouse (W*) won't make as much money as McDonalds (WoW), but that says nothing about how good the product is. -Naz | |} ---- We aren't talking about Burger Joint's we are talking MMORPGs. Good is also a subjective term. Let's go with works and works better :) Add "they are convincing you that it is good" to the list of excuses. There are more MMORPGs than ever. Yet WoW continues it's success. Why can't people ever admit that it might actually be good? This isn't the early days where competition was slim. Big name companies have tried to throw their hats in the ring and have failed. I haven't played WoW in 2 plus years. I just got bored after 6 years. The problem is people can't just say that. It has to be the things they've imagined. Same thing with the sub drops. The sub drops are happening solely because of that 1 thing they hate lol! I wish people who brought up Wow were as honest as I am, basically. Instead everyone's an angry-ex. WoW works. What Blizzard does work. Sometimes it's not about the Burger. It could be those fries:) Now to XiV. XiV 1.0 and ARR(which I view them a) are completely different games. ARR has the second largest subscriber base at 2 million. You are correct. they became more woW like and guess what? It worked. Cha-ching lol:http://xivsoul.com/ P.S. Wildstar is at the stage where it needs to decide if it wants to be a high pop Accessibility game or a Low pop Hard game. Either can succeed(and be *gasp* good). 1 will definitely make more money than the other. When it's 3 A.M. and I'm heading to that Booty Call(lol) I'm not stopping at the Steakhouse is all I'm saying lol | |} ---- ---- Your entire argument rests on a logical fallacy (argumentum ad numerum)... If we are being intellectually honest, then you must accept that it is what it is.. a false argument. Both XIV and WoW have flat gameplay; other games with far fewer subs have much better gameplay (GW2, Terra, XI, etc). You can hype the art and story of XIV all you want (because like all FF games its top notch) but the game itself, the mechanics and play, blow harder than Atomos | |} ---- And your argument is shifting. So we've moved from poor Burger Joint analogies to the subjectivity of "good" to your new argument: "Gameplay is bad", which is also very subjective. Where you see "bad Gameplay" others see "comfortable familiarity". It doesn't matter which subjective premise you want to build your argument on. At the end it all comes down to Works, works better or doesn't work. The numbers say that this game works but what those other 2 are doing works better, as population numbers and profit at the end of the day are king. It's not like WoW is this new thing. The numbers whether monetary or population wise can be trusted. It's working. P.S. I actually prefer Rift to either of those games. Rift worked for me because there was a certain comfortable familiarity(there's that bad gameplay again) to it as I was making the transition from WoW. | |} ---- ---- ---- liked this because of the last line:) | |} ---- ---- | |} ----